


An idea

by Ghoulgamestalker



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulgamestalker/pseuds/Ghoulgamestalker
Summary: Please don't judge me. If you don't want to read something about me rambling, just skip





	An idea

I have what's Known as a Paracosm. It's a highly detailed imaginary world that I've had since I can remember. It has been expanding in an exponential rate and has been changed by the different fandoms and stuff I have been a part of. It's a weird mess but I am willing to write out one of the "Worlds".

At times it can be cringy and weird at times, as it's literally a world made of everything I have kind of learned and enjoyed. They can get over dramatic, sometimes my mind is just like "We should kill a person off, and then see how people react!" Even though the people reacting are more imaginary people. If you actually want to see this shit, then tell me in the comment's. If not then say so aswell. Thanks for listening to the crazy fucking rant.


End file.
